


Mereu Alaturi

by BrightRedSunset88



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Jealousy, LYDIA IS AN ADULT, Prom, Romance, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, beetlebabes, cartoon beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightRedSunset88/pseuds/BrightRedSunset88
Summary: Lydia is going to her school prom alone with mixed feelings.  On one hand, she wants to get it over with just to say it's one thing she crossed off her bucket list.  On the other hand, she wants it to be the best experience she's had so far in her new adult life.  She had asked Beetlejuice, but apparently he's too busy that night...right?
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Mereu Alaturi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Beetlebabes oneshot that decided to sprout in my brain an hour ago, so I'm writing this while I can while I still have both the idea and the fire. Set in cartoonverse since I've been binging the cartoon series since April since I got the DVDs. Lydia is 18 here, so as to spare myself from salty antis. 
> 
> The song that inspired this fic is "Dark Vampire Music - The Vampire Masquerade" by Peter Gundry. It's on YouTube. This will be the slow song that Beej and Lydia dance to, so I highly recommend listening to this song when I start to mention it in the story.
> 
> For all you cartoon Beetlejuice fans and those who ship and/or are respectful towards Beetlebabes, enjoy. :)

Lydia applied her last touch of make up before taking a deep breath and taking one last look in the mirror.

Tonight was prom held at her school. While she wasn't looking forward to it exactly, she was going just to say that she did it. This was because she knew that later down her road of life she would regret not going. Hey, maybe something awesome would happen. Maybe Claire's date would break up with her and leave her wailing on the dance floor or in the bathroom. Now _that_ would be something!

The goth giggled at the thought. Seeing Claire finally not have the upper hand would be one of the best things to witness before graduating! Of course Claire has met her match before when Beetlejuice was around, and those moments were the best and funniest!

Lydia's mind halted. Beetlejuice.

She had asked Beetlejuice to go to prom with her, but he had, quite surprisingly, turned her down.

_"Sorry, babes. I got a date of my own to go to!" He announced proudly while brushing his hair before a giant date fruit fell out of nowhere onto him, splatting him on Lydia's bedroom floor._

This was last week, and Lydia remembered being absolutely shocked and crushed. Beetlejuice??? A date??? 

Sometime in the last year, Lydia started growing feelings for her best friend. She tried to deny it, but in the end she learned to accept her feelings, even if she knew he would never return them. She was afraid to confess her feelings due to her fear of ruining their friendship, so she decided that it was for the best to keep it all locked up inside herself. As long as their friendship wasn't ruined, she could survive. It wouldn't be exactly living anymore, in the metaphorical sense, but she would get by. 

But of course, one problem just wasn't heavy enough for Lydia, life decided. Not only did Lydia have to deal with a case of one-sided feelings, she also had to deal with jealousy!

Last time they went to the Neitherworld about two weeks ago, Beetlejuice had spotted a gorgeous ghoul while he and Lydia were on one of their wild adventures. As soon as his eyes landed on the curvy temptress, his head spun like crazy!

_"So, Lyds, as I was saying- AAAAAHH!!!"_

_Beetlejuice's head spun as fast as it could go, causing Lydia to jump._

_"Beetlejuice, what's wrong??"_

_But Beetlejuice's senses were elsewhere. As soon as his head stopped spinning, his eyes landed on a curvy ghoul with long, light brown hair, emerald eyes, and luscious lips. She wore a short golden dress that showed off lots of skin, matching high heels, and a shiny black necklace adorned her neck. She was the definition of beauty, and the ghost would be shocked if she wasn't a model or star._

_As if his best friend was never with him to begin with, the ghost floated towards the woman, his tongue lolling out and his eyes half lidded in infatuation._

_"Hey there, boo-tiful," He greeted her with a raise of his eyebrows and his trademark, crooked-toothed smile. "Where's a lovely buffet like you headed off to?"_

_The ghoul smirked, the flirty mischief reaching her eyes._

_"I'm Sorena," She replied with a bat of her eyelashes._

_Sorena snaked one hand around his shoulder while her other hand reached up to play with his tie. This made Beetlejuice go dizzy with desire._

_"Ahem!"_

_The two ghouls jumped before Beetlejuice laughed nervously._

_"Oh yeah, and uh, this is my friend, Lydia."_

_"Pleasure," Sorena greeted, but her sour voice showed nothing but the opposite._

_"Likewise," Lydia mirrored, an inferno of jealousy firing up inside her._

_For the next hour the three of them hung out. Well, more of the two ghouls melting for each other every second while Lydia dragged herself behind them, hoping at some point Beetlejuice would talk with her again._

_He didn't._

_At one point with the three of them visiting the ice-scream store, the two ghosts shared a cone, cuddling up close together while Lydia sat across from them, ready to burst._

_"How did such a schlub like me end up meeting an angel like you?" Beetlejuice directed at his date, nuzzling into her hair._

_That did it._

_Unable to stand another second with those two, Lydia screamed as fast as she could at the top of her lungs, "BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE!!!"_

_The moment she got juiced into her bedroom, the tears flowed. They flowed for hours, non-stop. Of course. What else would have happened? She and Beetlejuice were only friends, and that's what they have been for over 7 years. Best friends. Best friends that could never be seperated, no matter what... until now._

_The next day, when Beetlejuice visited his friend and asked why she ran off so fast, she made up her best lie as to why she left so suddenly._

_"Oh, uh, I had to finish a project for school today. I forgot about it, and I just happened to remember at that moment."_

_While Beetlejuice was suspicious, he brushed it off, deciding they would talk about it later. Instead, they played video games for a few hours before Beetlejuice went back home and Lydia went to go eat dinner with her dad and step-mom._

_When Beetlejuice juiced himself back to the Roadhouse, his girlfriend was already there, lounging on the couch._

_"Hey there, handsome," She flirted. "How about you and me watch a film, then maybe afterwards," Her arms snaked around him again and her lips touched his ear. "We can go get dirty in the sack, hmm? What do you say, big guy?"_

_"Hehe," Beetlejuice chuckled nervously while pulling back slightly. "I would, sweets, but, uh..." His mind went back to Lydia. "I had a long day and uh, I just wanna hit the hay," He replied while smacking a bail of hay that appeared out of thin air._

_"Very well," Sorena shrugged it off. "See you later, big guy."_

_She left the Roadhouse, her hips swaying. After Beetlejuice closed the door, he shook off the last straws of hay, juiced himself into his pajamas, and dove (quite literally, with a diving board) into his coffin bed, his dreams switching between Lydia and Sorena._

Beetlejuice juiced himself into his best tuxedo, which was unfortunately clean, and looked himself over in the mirror... the portal to his best friend's world.

He shook his head. Truth was, Beetlejuice had been date hunting more often to try and deny his feelings for Lydia. He started falling for her last year during her summer break between her junior and senior year. While he had always known Lydia would become a nice, pretty woman, he didn't think he would fall for her.

But he did. He was screwed. He was just a dead, dirty prankster scum, and she was a living, beautiful young woman. She would never want him. Besides, she was an adult now, and she would have adult responsibilities soon after going off to college and becoming more independent. Their adventures would be over. She would move on and find a nice, _living_ partner to fall in love with and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Beetlejuice screamed, his head taking off in a rapid, whirlwind spin.

No, not his Lyds! He couldn't let her go!

But he had to.

So there he stood, wearing his tuxedo and top hat, his walking stick in hand (which was trying to speed walk away to no avail).

A knock sounded at his door, and Beetlejuice cleared his throat, making his way over and opening the door to his lovely Sor-

"Jacques? Ginger?"

Wasting no time, the two neighbors marched into his house.

"Beetlejuice!" Ginger scolded. "Shame on you!"

"Whaaaaat?" The ghost whined. "What did I do _this_ time!?"

"Today iz ze prom at Lydia's school, no?" Jacques asked.

"Well, yeah?" Beetlejuice didn't know where these two boneheads (well, one bonehead and one annoying rockette) were getting at.

"You've been friends with her for years," Ginger began. "And today, on her prom night, one of the biggest nights of her life, you've turned her down for another one of your DATES?!!"

"Hey hey, Ging!" Beetlejuice held up his hands in defense. "She can manage without me! Besides, she's a tough cookie!"

"I bet she's heartbroken," Ginger shook her head. "Beetlejuice, how could you do this to her??"

Beetlejuice's mind and heart fought with each other... literally. His brain jumped out of his head and his heart leaped out of his chest, and the two of them hashed it out in their own boxing ring.

Beetlejuice screamed, trying to cover them up.

A literal lightbulb flashed over Jacque and Ginger's head, and oh, it was a bright one!

"AHA!" Ginger snapped her "fingers". "You're in love with Lydia!"

"What?!! No no, it's not what you-"

"Mais oui!" Jacques beamed. "Don't act like we don't notice, Beattlejuice! We see how your eyes light up every time you talk about her! Ze atmosphere changes, too, and you are actually pleasant to be around!"

"YUCK!" The ghost cringed. "Don't even _say_ that word!"

"Alright, Beetlejuice, but we know it's true!" Ginger said. "The only one who is denying it, is yourself!"

Welp. Beetlejuice couldn't argue there.

"Alright, alright! I've caught... _FEELINGS..._ for Lydia..." He admitted shyly. "But don't go around telling anyone! I got a reputation to keep!"

"Hooray!" Jacques shouted. "So, vhat are we going to do wit zis... Sorena?"

"Oh no!" Beetlejuice began to shake. "She'll be here any minute! What am I gonna do!?"

"Go to her, Beetlejuice," Ginger said, and they all knew she wasn't talking about Sorena. "She needs you. We'll take care of it from here."

"You're right!" Beetlejuice grinned proudly, a look of triumph taking over his features. "Finally! It's time I go and fix all this mess!"

He was about to juice himself to Lydia's prom, when he stopped himself.

"But..." He stammered. "How do I tell her? What'll I do if she rejects me??"

"Beetlejuice," Ginger started. "Every time I see you two together, I know you two are made for each other. When you told us how she left in a hurry some time after you and Sorena met, that's when I figured it out... Lydia has feelings for you too!"

"Whaaaaattt?!?!?!" Beetlejuice's heart (which was already back in his body along with his brain) began beating loudly enough for his neighbors to see.

"Yep," Ginger affirmed. "She was jealous of Sorena, that's why she left!"

If there were any times where Beetlejuice would outright be mortified at himself, this was definitely one of them. How did he not know!? How could be so stupid!

"I'm such an idiot," Beetlejuice moaned into his hands.

"Hey, now you know," Ginger said. "Don't worry. Now go get your girl!"

"And 'ave a wonderful time!" Jacques added.

And with that, Beetlejuice dashed off, juicing himself to Lydia's prom.

..............

Lydia stood in the corner of the gym near the food table, the rest of the dance floor full of energized students jumping along to some loud tunes over the stereo.

"Ugh," She sighed. "If only Beetlejuice were here. He's probably with his... _girlfriend_ now though!" She forced that last bit out with effort.

A squeaky laugh hit her ears and she looked up, a frown molding on her face right after.

Claire stood nearby with two boys most likely in college beside her, one on each arm.

"I knew it! Of course you would, like, show up alone, Lydia. Like, look at yourself! No one in the entire _world_ would ever go to prom with _you!"_

She cackled, making her way off with her dates.

 _Yeah. And at this point, no one in the_ Neitherworld _would either,_ Lydia thought, anger building up inside her again.

"Psst! Hey babes!"

Lydia's head snapped up again. Was he here??

"Hey, Lyds! Over here!"

Lydia hurried over to the food table, finding Beetlejuice's face in the punch bowl.

"Boy, this is quite some punch!" The ghost mused, licking his lips. "What a knockout!"

The joke had no effect on Lydia, and she frowned again, turning away from him and crossing her arms.

"Babes, please," The ghost started. "Please let me out. I need to tell you something."

"Oh really? I thought you were busy on your _date._ " The last word was spat out with venom.

"Babes, this is serious. Say the B-words, Lyds. I promise."

Her back was still turned to him, her eyes watching the crowd. Everyone else was so happy with their dates, and here Lydia was, a heartbroken mess.

A few seconds went by, but then Beetlejuice's ears picked it up. His best friend's sweet voice travelled to his ears as she said his name. It was music to his ears. He started to get horny, but he quickly shoved it down just as she said his name the third time.

Lydia thought her friend would just appear right in front of her, but instead she was right outside of her school.

She turned her head, finding Beetlejuice next to her in his black tuxedo. He didn't wear his hat, letting his long blonde hair wave in the breeze.

"Lydia Deetz," He said to her in as smooth a tone as possible, "You, my dear, look absolutely stunning tonight."

Despite her anger at him, Lydia couldn't help but giggle and blush at his comment.

"Why thank you, Beetlejuice."

He took hold of her hand and bent down, kissing it. Her skin was warm and comforting, and at that moment all he wanted to do was take her back home, whether it be her house or his, and cuddle with her while watching TV or looking up at the stars. He needed to feel her warm embrace.

"Lyds," He began, taking both of her hands in his. "I messed up real bad last week. I now realize that I have made you upset, and as your best friend, I never want to see you upset. So... I want to start over."

He cleared his throat.

"Lydia Deetz," He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

Lydia smiled, her heart feeling all warm and fuzzy again.

"Yes, Beetlejuice," She said sincerely. "I'd love to."

That L-word almost gave the ghost a heart attack, but he maintained his composure as he handed the flowers to Lydia. He held out his arm for her and she gladly took it before they headed in through the doors.

Looking at his best friend, Beetlejuice began to feel all mushy inside. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and here she was, going to the prom with him. This date would definitely replace the time when Beetlejuice took his robot girlfriend he made himself to prom. That ended badly for sure.

But now, looking at Lydia, _his_ Lydia, his heart grew bright and his stomach had butterflies (and some moths too). He realized that pushing away his feelings for her by going out with other women would solve nothing. And while he did find them attractive, that was only on the surface level. They may have had curves, but they didn't have the charisma and maturity that Lydia always carried with her. All the personality that Lydia had would beat any temptress any day, for she brought out the life in the very much dead ghost.

The two made their way to the dance floor, hopping along to the beat of the current upbeat song taking over the gym floor. They sang along loudly to the words along with the other students, not having a care in the world.

After a few songs, they sat down at a table.

"Whew, I need a break! That tired me out!"

"Me too, babes!" Beetlejuice agreed, turning into a tire. Lydia gasped and tried blocking him out of view from everyone else, but luckily he turned back into himself a couple seconds later.

"Hehehe!" He chuckled before looking at his companion. "Sorry!"

Lydia smiled at him and gave him a big hug, holding him close and laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you so much for coming to the prom, Beetlejuice," Lydia said sincerely. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, babes," Beetlejuice replied softly, holding her close to him and running one of his hands through her hair.

A couple minutes later, Beetlejuice pulled back, getting an idea. As discreetly as he could, he zapped his juice at the stereos. Immediately the song changed, the new and slower soundtrack beginning with a crack of thunder. Along with it, the lights flickered.

Lydia looked back to where her friend was sitting, but he wasn't there. But a couple seconds later, a spotlight shown near the front of the room, shining down on Beetlejuice who stood there in a suave pose.

As the song started up with the violins, he danced his way smoothly over to Lydia, taking his time. Once he reached her, he bowed down before straightening holding out his arm. Lydia smiled and took it, and they made their way to the center.

Everyone else was too mesmerized by them to keep dancing, so the two soaked up this time for themselves as everyone else watched. The two of them waltzed on and on, Beetlejuice holding Lydia close to him, taking in her natural scent and aura. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and his heart melted all over again.

Lydia looked up the ghost in his splendor, smiling at how he dressed up nice. She always found him handsome, and she blushed as he gazed down at her with his soft yellow eyes. She could lose herself in his eyes if she wanted to. Her heart continued to glow as she remembered how he had given up his own time with other plans to be with her, and she was so happy that she could have kissed him.

As the song continued, Beetlejuice's heart pounded in his chest. Would this be it? Would this be the moment he would confess to her how he felt?

He slowed their dance down smoothly to a stop as the song suddenly quieted, only the plucking of the violins to be heard. Lydia looked up at him, puzzled.

_This is it. Now or never._

Beetlejuice cupped her face with one hand, his other arm wrapping more snuggly around her. The moment the voices came into the song, Beetlejuice swooped down, meeting his lips with hers.

Time seemed to stand still. The world seemed to stop. All that existed in that moment was just the two of them, the choir of voices surrounding them as they sung, almost as if they were singing in rejoice of this newly sparked love.

Both of their breaths hitched.

_Wow._

Lydia's arms swung up and wrapped around Beetlejuice's neck as she kissed him deeper, opening her mouth and letting her tongue slip into his. Beetlejuice clutched onto her, his fingers digging into her back, trying so hard not to moan.... and failing. Luckily, only Lydia heard his raspy, pleasant moan, and this made her shudder.

After a few seconds they both reluctantly pulled back, looking into each other's eyes. At that moment, no words needed to be said. All was said in that kiss.

They both smiled, tears filling both of their eyes before they wrapped each other up in the biggest hug they ever shared.

As the song slowly quieted down, the two of them swayed together, still in their tight embrace. Lydia's head was on his chest and his face was buried in her hair, both of their arms keeping each other close.

At the very end of the song, just as it ended with the solo violin, Beetlejuice swooped Lydia up bridle style and juiced them back to his place.

Lydia giggled, finally glad to be away from everyone else and to finally be with her handsome ghost.

"Lydia," Beetlejuice choked out. "I can't believe...it's really...I..."

Lydia didn't know what to say. Both of them were too overwhelmed. She decided that words were too much and just not needed for tonight, and she led him to the couch, kissing him deeply again. They lay there on the couch, just kissing and holding each other while bathing in their newfound relationship. It was the most amazing feeling, and both of their hearts couldn't be happier.

After a few minutes, Beetlejuice juiced both him and Lydia into some pajamas, and they both wordlessly agreed to fall asleep together on the couch.

They lay there in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep. While the stars shined brightly in the Neitherworld sky, none of them could shine as brightly as the love that a certain ghoul and his beautiful human shared, for they would be together...always.


End file.
